Pants
by WilderKaiserin
Summary: "You just love making my job difficult, don't you?" Zuko mutters, as he realizes that Jet has stolen his pants directly before a big meeting – again. Jetko.


Well, I wrote the 50 Sentences Challenge for Jetko, and then I realized that almost half of those damn things could be used as premises for fics, and then my friend Bathroom Photoshoot drew a picture for the one about Jet stealing Zuko's pants, so I kind of really had to write this XD

(Possibly) interestingly, I started writing Space Heater _before_the 50 Sentences thing, and ended up using that premise as one of the sentences for the challenge :P It goes both ways.

**Summary:** "You just love making my job difficult, don't you?" Zuko mutters, as he realizes that Jet has stolen his pants directly before a big meeting – again. Jetko, dedicated to BathroomPhotoshoot.

**Warning:** CRACK. This is utter nonsense, but it amuses the living hell out of me, so I'm writing it :P

**Disclaimer:** Alu does not own ATLA or any characters therein, which is probably good, because this shit would be canon if she did XD

**Pants**

Zuko was just a little shocked that Jet had managed to wake up before him; usually, the freedom fighter refused to rise until noon. But the Fire Lord had a meeting that morning, so he couldn't dwell on Jet's absence for long.

Until he opened his closet and discovered that all of his trousers were missing.

Zuko facepalmed.

_Damn it, not again…_

The firebender had learned a long time ago that Jet reveled in screwing with him, in just about every possible definition of the word. He had also learned that Jet became bored very easily and absolutely despised meetings, because they kept him from annoying the shit out of Zuko for hours on end. And he knew that Zuko was incapable of staying mad at him, which only made it worse.

"You just _love_ making my job hell…" Zuko muttered. "Now where did you go…?"

Jet was infuriatingly good at concealing himself, and Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that his meeting was doomed to a delay. The Fire Lord growled and stalked down to the laundry in his sleeping clothes, hoping against hope that his incredibly vexatious lover had overlooked a pair or two.

No such luck.

"I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko," the young laundress said shyly. "Your…partner came by earlier and said that he would take them to you…"

"Please never let him do that again," Zuko sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and trudged resignedly out of the laundry on the hunt for Jet.

* * *

Well, he'd checked the roof, the room that was technically Jet's but in which he never slept, and just about everywhere else he could think of. No Jet, and he was _beyond_ late for his meeting. Hell, it was probably _over_ by now, with a messenger on the way to tell Zuko how it had gone.

Exhausted, thoroughly frustrated and decidedly deserving of some down time, Zuko returned to his quarters.

To find Jet there, lounging shirtless on a pile of Zuko's pants and grinning like a maniac.

"Hey," he said, most definitely pleased with himself. "I wondered how long it would take you to check here."

Zuko attempted to look angry, but the amusement on Jet's face indicated that he had not been terribly successful. He realized that he was staring at the freedom fighter's lean, toned chest, and the Fire Lord blushed.

"Jet," he said, trying to sound stern. "You can't keep doing this."

"And why not? It's funny as hell." Jet laughed, and Zuko put a hand to his head, exasperated.

"Because people are getting sick of me missing meetings, that's why. I'm the Fire Lord, Jet, whether or not you like it."

Jet had scowled slightly at the title. Sometimes, he didn't like to be reminded of it.

"Well, Zuko, I guess you're going to have to convince me," he said, a clear suggestion in his velvet tone.

Zuko turned slightly pink as Jet advanced on him and started untying knots.

"What do you say, _Fire Lord_?" the older boy asked in that soft, sensual voice as his hand slid under Zuko's shirt.

The firebender gave up, kissed Jet, and stopped thinking.

**End**

It is literally impossible to write my Jet muse without him trying to jump Zuko's bones XD


End file.
